


Sugrival.

by Noathy



Series: Sugrival [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noathy/pseuds/Noathy
Summary: Sugrival, an albino brownish green-eyed chimp is chosen for testing the rocket launches of the late 1950s. Sugrival goes through many tortures and surgeries during these times by the CIA. Sugrival has enough of this and sets up a plan for there escape.
Series: Sugrival [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906135
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my funny monkey friends. and special thanks to CkCkl0 for the idea](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+funny+monkey+friends.+and+special+thanks+to+CkCkl0+for+the+idea).



Sugriva, the name almost every chimp fan knows. Sugriva is known for the "whose toes are those" or "whose out here having dinner?" video. But we're not talking about Sugriva today, but someone more important, Sugrival. Sugrival was the name of a test chimp in 1958 to be put in space. But the CIA wanted the chimp to be able to use the controls in the space ship so they decided to add a bit of technology into the chimp. One thing they did add was a sort of transmitter device made for hearing what to do on the ship, but it also made Sugrival be able to control and mess with technology such as televisions, radios, ETC. During Sugrivals surgery Sugrival has been tortured during it with workers messing with them and treating Sugrival poorly. When Sugrival had this new technology Sugrival is now understanding everything they're saying, and is now understanding what Sugrival has to do. Luckily For Sugrival, there where other monkeys. Sugrival had come up with a plan to destroy chimp testing, but first Sugrival had to get out. Sugrival made a very great plan. The agents had come to pick Sugrival up from the cage to the rocket. There were 2, perfect. As they passed a doorway, Sugrival saw one of the agents apart of the whole plan listening to Elvis Presley's "Hound Dog". For some reason that instantly clicked into Sugrival's mind. Sugrival kept hearing those damned lyrics "You ain't nothing but a hound dog". This made Sugrival angrier, as they thought it was talking about them. When they got to the Transmit station there was a wall and a sturdy metal door. When they went inside there was a mirror copy of the other wall and door and a single a light on the roof. This is it. Sugrival's plan was falling perfectly into place. Sugrival started to throw a fit and try and let loose. Screaming and pulling away. The agents Struggled to hold on and asked for help everyone else came in and tried to hold on. **YES**. Sugrival flickered the lights till they turned off. Pure darkness. Sugrival bit one of the agent's arms and slit the other agent's throat that was holding on to Sugrival's other arm. Everything else was happening so fast Sugrival didn't even know what was happening, But it was over. The first step is done. Sugrival turned back on the lights. _Ew_. There was blood everywhere and it kinda stinked. Sugrival didn't care then. Sugrival checked the pockets of the 3 agents and 1 scientist. Sugrival found a keycard and a small lunch bag with some banana chips. Sugrival also found a brown bag, inside it was a plastic syringe with no needle that had a yellowish-white tint, that of a banana. Sugrival put it in there khaki jacket and went on with escaping. Sugrival found a ventilation system and went through it. Sugrival kept going until the vent went up. Sugrival climbed up and there was just desert and a paved dirt road. "What next?"


	2. Chapter 2: The paved dirt road.

As Sugrival looked at along the paved dirt from left to right, she saw a building that looked about a half-mile away. As Sugrival was walking down the right side of the road she looked around the environment. Standard stuff but mostly just dust Dust. Continuing Sugrival stood across the road from the building. There was a huge flashing neon sign saying "Jeremy's diner". In fear of Sugrival being caught, she went and tried to find another entrance. As she went to the back she found a back door saying "staff only". She went through it easily because it was a swinging door. Through the door, there was a room in the shape of a vertical rectangle. On the right were 2 doors and 1 on the opposite side of the swinging door. On the first door to her right, there was a name card that read "Jeremy Albertson". Above the name tag was a door window. Sugrival looked into the window to see if there wasn't anyone, and the coast was clear. Sugrival went into the room and saw a standard wooden desk with a letter tray and an ashtray. In the top, left corner of the room was a tv that was playing what seemed to be a fat bunny saying "that'll hold em all right" and doing what seemed to be a mocking laugh. But as that was over someone was coming in... Sugrival didn't have anywhere to hide. The man that seemed to be Jeremy came in. They both froze. After 34 seconds of awkward silence, Jeremy came to Sugrival. Out of fear, Sugrival hid behind the desk. Jeremy tried to comfort the chimp but she wouldn't come close to him. Jeremy realized that she was scared and sat in a chair next to the tv. Sugrival then came out from behind the desk. Jeremy, confused about why there was an albino monkey wearing a khaki jacket in his office, held out his hands to carry her. Sugrival then hid back behind the desk and peeked out. Jeremy tried to comfort her and told her it was ok. He then reached out his arms once more, and Sugrival was hesitant but came slowly to Jeremy and sat on the chair next to him instead. As stupid as it sounded to him Jeremy asked questions about Sugrival. "where are you from?". Sugrival out of fear thinking that he knew who she was, said nothing. Jeremy and Sugrival sat in the room for around 10 minutes before Sugrival felt hungry and pulled out the bag of banana chips. She ate the chips until there was no more but was still hungry. She frowned and laid down on the chair. Jeremy saw she was still hungry and went out of the room for a moment and came back with an apple and gave her it. Sugrival was unsure of what to do with it, because the fruits that where at the bunker where put in a paste to easily hide medicine. Sugrival looked at jeremy and he went out of the room and came back with a knife. He then cut the apple into triangles and handed a piece to sugrival. She was hesitant of it but soonly gained trust of him. Sugrival then went over to Jeremy, and climbed onto his lap. Sugrival continued eating her apples and laid on Jeremy as they watched tv. Sugrival and Jeremy both started to feel there eyelids become heavy and drifted off into the land of slumber...


End file.
